Someone's Got Memories
by katiekat784
Summary: Hilarity and embarrassment ensure when Abby, Joe and Rachel share stories about each other one night. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, Ally Carter does.**_

**Someone's Got Memories**

Let me start by saying that I didn't plan on my night turning out like this, it just sort of happened. I'm getting ahead of myself you're probably confused right now. I guess I should start from the beginning.  
"I miss spending time with you. We never get to anymore." My sister said as she poured me a glass of wine.  
"I know I miss doing this too." I said honestly,  
"Do you remember the first time mom left us alone." Rachel asked suddenly.  
I laughed at the memory. "Of course I do. I knocked into the wall and I thought that I spilled Grandma's ashes when really they were ashes from the fire place. That was the one of the first pranks you played on me."  
"You should have seen the look on face when I vacuumed them up, priceless." Rachel was laughing hysterically.  
"Hey," I said loudly trying to hold on to some dignity.  
"In my defense I was 10 and I hadn't yet realize that my sister could be a complete bit-"  
I never got to finish that sentence because there was a sudden knock at the door.  
"Don't even finish that sentence Abby." She warned me before getting up to answer the door.  
"Why not, it's true." I told her.  
"Hey, Rachel I..." Joe trailed off once he saw me.  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything." He said apologetically.  
"Oh nonsense Joe we were just reliving memories." Rachel informed him.  
"Yeah, because Rach's getting old." I taunted,  
She smacked my arm. "Hey, that wasn't very nice."  
"Well neither were your words." She said sounding like my mother.  
"Please, stop you sound just like her." I pleaded.  
I could see Joe out the corner of my eye trying not to burst out laughing.  
"Joe, have a set." Rachel said pointing to spot beside me on the couch.  
"If you're sure." Joe did not sound like a highly trained operative.  
"For crying out loud Joe sit your butt down it's not like we bite." I was exasperated and annoyed.  
Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes. "You know Abby sometimes being nice actually helps catch the prey."  
Joe whipped his head around to look at my sister. "Prey, I'm prey?" He asked in disbelief.  
"Oh Joe," I sighed dramatically, "So much to learn."  
We laughed and he sat down.  
As Rachel poured him some wine she asked him with a smile that I hadn't seen since I was 17. "Do you have any good stories to share about my sister?"  
He nodded, "Of course but I'm not saying any."  
And in that moment I could've kissed him. That was until he smirked and said. "Well maybe I could tell you one."  
"Jackass," I shot out with venom and glared at him and Rachel as she smiled smugly.  
"Go on," she sounded intrigued, of course she would be.  
He looked at me for a second then chuckled. "How about, Abby's 22nd birthday, or should I say Abby's Broadway karaoke musical night."  
I hung my head. This. Is. Not. Happening.

**A.N This is pretty short but it wouldn't leave me alone. It's OOC but we've never actually seen them like this. I have the layout of the second chapter I'll post it soon. This is not Beta'd. I figured we need a fun story about them. I mean they couldn't have always been top spies with no fun in them. Anyways, thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	2. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, Ally Carter does. I'm just using her charaters for a little while.**_

**Girls Just Wanna Have fun**

**(Abby`s Point Of View)**

As I sunk down on my couch I thought about today. I didn't really want a huge birthday but a small get together would've been nice. As I flipped mindlessly through my television channels I heard a knock at my door. I swung it open only to find out that it was Joe.  
"What do you want Joe?" I put my hand to my hip.  
"What? You expect me not to come over and celebrate your birthday with you." He said as he walked into my apartment.  
"How did you know that I wasn't already out with friends?" I asked even though I already knew what his answer would be.  
I rolled my eyes as he pointed to himself and said, "Spy."  
"So what did you have in mind?" I asked after about a minute of silence.  
As much as I would protest and deny I couldn't think of a better person to celebrate my birthday with. Not that I would ever tell him that.  
"I'm going to take you to a karaoke bar." He sounded so serious that I just had to laugh.  
He looked at me until I stopped laughing.  
"Oh, you're actually serious."  
"Yeah, why not? Besides I know that you've got talent." He was mocking me we both knew it.  
I smiled, "You know it."  
"Cocky much?" He teased.  
I laughed, "Fine, I'll go. Just let me changed."  
"Yeah, because I don't think that they'd let you in if you stayed dressed in your pajamas and duck slippers." Even though I couldn't see him I knew that he was wearing one of his trademark smirks.  
"Oh would you just shut up." I yelled from my bedroom.  
We arrived at the bar around ten o'clock. He bought me a couple of drinks then said.  
"Alright now it's time to show me your "amazing" skills you said you have."  
"Fine, don't believe me but I'll show you." I told him.  
"I bet that you can't get everyone in the audience to clap if you're singing an upbeat song." Now that I look back I see what I couldn't before. He was taunting me and like a fish I fell for the trap.  
"Oh it's on."  
"Hi everybody. My friend wanted me to come up here and do something for you so here it goes I'm going to be singing Girls Just Want to Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper."

Joe's face was priceless. I gave him a small wave and started singing.  
I finished and nobody did anything, it was dead silent. Then finally the audience broke out into applauds.  
Poor Joe looked dumbfounded and it was my turn to give a smirk.  
"Got any other challenges for me?" It was meant to be sort of rhetorical but Joe actually thought that I meant it.  
"Yes, actually I do. That's if you're up for it?" Once again he w baiting me and once again I fell for it.  
"Of course I am up for it. Bring it on." I rose to the challenge.  
"Alright, I dare you to flirt with the next guy that walks out of the bathroom for at least an hour."  
It would've been alright if the person that walked out of there wasn't the director of the CIA.  
He looked at me, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."  
I was glad that he was giving me an out if I wanted one which I did but I always prided myself on never backing out so I just shook my head once and made my way over to is table.  
When my hour was up Joe grabbed me and we ran out. It was pouring of rain but we didn't care.  
"So how was your man?" He asked smiling.  
"A creep, do know how many times he wanted to get in my pants" I exclaimed,  
"I'm sure that he's not the only one."  
We laughed, "Wait what's that supposed to mean?" I asked puzzled.  
His only response was a shake of his head.  
LINE BREAK  
they were both laughing like it was the most hilarious thing they have ever heard.  
"Oh, my god, Abby. You actually flirted with our director." She said each word between gasps of breath.  
"Yes, Rachel I did." I sounded calm but I was getting annoyed.  
Suddenly I had an idea. I smiled smugly, "So Joe do you want to hear a story about Rachel?"  
Joe looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
"I'd be very careful of what you answer Joe." My voice was like the one I use when I interrogate people and Joe knew it.  
"Yes, Abby of course." His voice wavered a little.  
"I thought so. Oh Rachel you're going to love the story I'm going to say."  
"Abby," She warned.  
"What it's only fair. Besides Joe's going to love this one. It's your 18th birthday pool party." My smile was pure wicked.  
"Abigail, please don't." She pleaded.  
"Sis, you know the saying. Payback's a bitch, right? Well it really is." I giggled evilly.  
"Now I really would like to hear this." Joe said before I began.

**A.N What did you think? I don't know what came over me. Not Beta'd so any mistakes or things that do't make sense is my fault. I'm a quarter done the third chapter so it should be up in the next two or three days. If they seem OOC it's beacuse we don't really know them in this sort of setting but if they're too OOC let me know. Anyways, thanks for reading and pleaase review.**


	3. Rachel's Catastrophe

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any chacater except for Stephen the rest belong to Ally Carter. I'm just barrowing them for a while.**_

**Rachel's Catastrophe**

"Rachel, come down here now, mom called!" I shouted to my sister.

I heard the loud stomps that came from her room.

"They say that I'm the dramatic one." I said to myself.

"Hey, I am not the drama queen!" She exclaimed as she strutted down the steps.

I laughed, "Yes, you are. Oh my God! What are you wearing?" I asked.

"What? It's a bikini." She said innocently.

"That is not a bikini. A bikini covers some part of your body." I enunciated each word carefully.

"Whatever, it's my birthday and I'm eighteen." She told me again like she had a thousand times today at least.

"Don't remind me." I mumbled but she still heard me.

"What's that supposed to mean? You know what never mind. What did mom want?" She was annoyed.

"She called to say that Sarah Sabilsaky was coming." I said slowly and prepared myself for the blow that was sure to come, sure enough it did.

"What! No, no, no, why me? She wants to ruin my life, that's what it is." She said flustered.

"Okay, if Sarah's coming that means that Charlotte's coming. And if Charlotte's coming then that means Maria's not coming, which means that Peter's not coming." She thought out loud while pacing.

Suddenly she looked pained.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing." She said with a shake of her hand.

"Sis, really, what is it."

She sighed "If Samantha comes then I doubt that Stephen will come."

I was confused "I thought that you didn't like Stephan Dakerman."

She made a disgusted face "That's not the Stephen I'm talking about Abbs."

"Then which one? Oh, oh, oh my god. I can't believe it." I squeaked.

She looked at me. "Shut up, okay."

"No, as your sixteen year old sister I will not shut up, especially not about this." I loved teasing her; I suppose that it was my duty to.

She just shook her head at me. "I don't have time for this. I've got to call people."

She went upstairs and I was left in the kitchen to finish getting the food ready.

An hour and a half later the place was already getting packed. Rachel grabbed me by the arm.

"Since you have to be here just don't talk to anybody, especially not Stephan." She told me.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." I said exasperated.

Her grip got firmer. "I mean it Abby."

"Owe, you're hurting me." I cried out.

She grimaced, "Sorry Ab-"

She didn't finish because someone from outside called her and she went running.

About thirty minutes later I accidentally hit someone, it was Stephen.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You're Abigail, Rachel's little sister, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I am, why?" I pretended to be oblivious.

"I know that this is none of my business but is Rachel seeing anyone?" He tried to play it smooth but failed miserably.

The way I saw it I had two options. Number one I could sabotage Rachel's chances with him or two I could play the nice sister. I went with option number two well sort of.

"Why don't you ask her? She's in the pool." I said to him.

""thanks," He said before he walked off.

_Rachel you so owe me. _I thought to myself as I saw him get in the pool.

A while later everybody else but Stephan and my sister were out of the pool. Curiosity got the best of me so I creped to the edge of the pool and listened to their conversation.

"You know your sister seems nice." He said.

_I came at the right time._ I thought to myself.

"Really, wait you talked to my sister. Where is she? I'm going to kill her." Rachel started to get up but he stopped her.

"Rachel its okay she just bumped into me." He said calmly.

"Oh, sorry." She said sheepishly.

"It's fine" He said.

"They just smiled at each other. Then Rachel asked. "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure, why not? We're now eighteen." They laughed and I had to stop myself from gagging.

Then suddenly something so unbelievable happened. One minute Rachel's reaching for a drink. Then in the next second Rachel's bikini top went flying. It landed fifteen feet away from the pool.

Rachel dunked herself in the water and I quickly ran to get her top and jumped in the water. She was lucky that I could see underwater. When we both came up for air Stephan Rachel and I just looked awkwardly at each other. Luckily mom came out with the cake.

Rachel cut the cake and was giving the first piece to me when suddenly she stumbled and the cake went on none other than Stephan. It was so quite until Stephan started laughing and soon everybody else joined in.

Everybody was still laughing and dancing when midnight rolled around. I noticed Stephan and Rachel kept sharing awkward glances throughout the night. Eventually, everybody left and it was just Rachel and I outside. We sat down on the grass and just stared at the stars.

Rachel was the first to break the silence. "He's never going to speak to me again."

"Don't be silly. Besides I thought that guys liked it when girls flashed them." I tried to reassure her but I had to poke fun at my sister.

She glared at me, "Sorry Rachel listen to me. He'll talk to you don't worry about it. And if he doesn't well then he's an idiot."

"Abby," She started.

"No, I mean it. I'm not just saying it because you're my sister." I said the last part with a smile on my face.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked with sounding a little distressed.

I rested my hand on top of hers, "Of course."

"I'll bee right back, don't move."She said as she got up.

A minute later she came back holding two bottles of what looked like beer.

"Mom would kill us if she saw this but right now I couldn't care less." She said as she handed me a bottle.

I gave my sister short laugh, "Happy Birthday Rachel."

"Well it certainly isn't the birthday that I had planned." She said with a slight smile.

She was about to take a swig when I stopped her. "Wait, don't drink yet."

She looked at me with confusion.

"I propose a toast to an unforgettable birthday."

"You can say that again." She said as our bottles clinked.

* * *

Joe was laughing so hard that I think that he may have started crying a bit. Mind you I was laughing so hard that I couldn't really breathe, I even saw Rachel smiling.

"So I see, when you were in the pool you thought that you were in Europe." Joe said as he got calmer.

Rachel smacked him, "If you want to keep your job and stay alive it'd be best if you just shut up."

"Joe, I think that she's serious." I told him.

He just stared at the two of us. "So, did he ever speak to you again?"

Rachel mumbled something that she knew we couldn't hear.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you." Joe told her.

"No, okay he didn't. We never spoke after that." She said as she put her head in her hands.

Joe and I started another laughing fit. That was when Rachel looked at me with a smirk and suddenly I knew exactly what the next memory was going to be.

"Rachel, no. Don't say it please." I begged.  
"Payback's a bitch little sis." She shot my earlier words back at me.

Joe raised his eyebrows as my sister said. "I'm sharing the story of Abby and her secret admirer she had when she was seventeen."

I groaned "I'm doomed."

**A.N I am so sorry that it's taken ths long. I had a tons of tests to study for and then I got really sick. I hope that this long chapter made up for the delay. Like I say in every chapter if t's too OOC let me know. Thank you to all that have read and please review. **


	4. Abby's Got An Admirer

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, Ally Carter does. I'm just barrowing her characters for a while.**_

**Abby's Got an Admirer**

**Abby's point of view**

Everybody jumped out of their seats as the lunch bell rang.  
"Abby, may I speak to you for a minute?" Mr. Gileof my English teacher asked.  
"Yes, sure." I said a little confused as to why as I collected my things off of my desk.  
"Abby's in trouble." My best friend Ivy teased and I just glared.  
Usually my glare would scare people into silence but that didn't work with Ivy, it never does.  
She rolled her eyes, "I'll be at your locker. See you tomorrow Mr Gileof. "  
Ten minutes later I reached my locker and Ivy asked."What did he want to speak to you about?"  
"The last essay we did. He said that he was floored by my work and asked if I was going into a more advanced English course next year." I told her as I tried to open my locker.  
"Of course he did." She said not surprised at all.  
She was the only person besides my sister and mother that actually knew about my writing abilities.  
"Stupid lock." I nearly shouted after trying t open it for the fourth time.  
"Here I've got it." She said unconcerned about my outburst.  
Suddenly a piece of paper fell out and I grabbed it.  
"What is that?" She asked puzzled.  
"It's nothing, well nothing important." I said a little too quickly.  
"Obviously it's something because you won't let me see it. So what is it?" She tried prying it of my hands but I already anticipated her movements.  
I sighed knowing that she wasn't going to give up. "It's another note that I got."  
"Well let me see it." I didn't even have a chance to blink before she went for it and actually succeeded in grabbing it from me.  
She looked at it and red it out loud.

_Roses are pink  
you only know me by ink  
after school meet me by the lake  
And you'll see that it won't be a mistake_

"Oh my god. Is this person for real?" Ivy asked holding in her laughter.  
"Yes, this isn't the first letter that I've gotten by him though." I said and that's all she could take before she started cracking up.  
"Ha-ha, this is so not funny." I told her.  
"Yes it is. Are you going to go after school?" She asked as we started walking.  
I thought about it until we sat down. Then I shrugged. "I think I will go after school. I mean I might as well."  
She nodded in agreement. "Well, he has to be a student so it's not like he's an old man or something. Unless, he's a teacher!"  
"Thank you Ivy, for putting that image in my head." I said sarcastically.  
She smiled and said with fake cheeriness. "You're welcome. Now let's eat."  
The bell for last period rang and I went to my locker.  
"Are you sure about this Abby?" She asked for the sixth time.  
"Yes, now go or you're going to miss the bus." I told her.  
"Alright fine but tell me everything after." She said before reluctantly leaving.  
_Now off to see who you are. _I thought to myself as I walked toward the lake.  
As I got closer to the lake I started getting nervous. Finally, I saw him or well his back.  
"Hi," I greeted him.  
He turned around and it was the last face that I expected to see.  
"Hello,"  
"What the hell?" I was stunned.  
"Didn't you like my poems I write you?" He asked  
"Yes, Marcus I did but you're Stephan's younger brother and you're only fourteen and a half."  
"Does age really matter?" He asked.  
"Yes, Marcus it does to me. Besides it never would have worked out." I told him trying to let him down easy.  
It was silent until he started laughing which left me confused. That was until I saw Ivy come out of the bushes. "You set me up. You evil little -" I started  
"Best friend." She finished for me.  
"Not the words that I was going to use." I said while glaring.  
"Look Abby I'm sorry but I owed Ivy a favor." Marcus said before leaving quickly.  
"Oh Abby, it was just a prank. It was to get you back from the time you set me up. I'm sorry."  
I rolled me eyes to let her know that I wasn't really mad at her.  
"You know that was actually a good prank. You really got me." I said while we linked arms and starting walking back.  
"So you're not mad at me?" She asked.  
"No I'm just mad at myself for not seeing this coming. You did well." I told her.  
"I learn from the best." She smiled at me.  
"Don't you forget it." I said and we both laughed.

* * *

"Awe, how cute." Joe said in a baby voice.  
"Do that one more time and I will kill you." I said in my most threatening tone.  
It worked because Joe looked at my sister for help.  
Rachel just shrugged and said. "I'm not getting involved."  
"Fine then I guess I'll just have to share a story about Rachel that Matthew told me."  
Rachel looked miserable and I clapped my hands and smiled like a lunatic. I glanced at Rachel which was a mistake on my part because the look that she gave me scared me for a second. But then I recovered.  
"So, what is it?" I asked a little too excited.  
"It's the time that Rachel tried to cook the turkey for Thanksgiving."  
I burst out laughing until Joe hushed me.  
"Can I continue before you have another laughing fit?" He asked annoyed, rolling his eyes.  
"Sure, but I don't think that Rachel will like it." I said after a few deep breaths. "Oh well." He said then started the story.

**A.N Here it is. Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed. You guys have no idea how much it means to me. As always I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please review, thanks.**


	5. Straight From Rachels Cookbook So Beware

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything from the Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does.**_

**Straight From The Rachel Cookbook So Beware**

Cammie, who recently turned eight, came rushing in the kitchen as I was preheating the oven for the turkey. "Mommy, when is daddy going to be back?"

"I don't know sweetheart. He's picking up Joe. You remember him, right?" I asked.

She bobbed her head up and down in overly exaggerated movements.  
"I like Uncle Joe, he brings me presents." She gave me a wide, toothy smile.

I shook my head but had to give a small smile of my own, for being utterly cute and for calling Joe her uncle.

"Now, now Cammie. You do know that just because Uncle Joe gives you presents-" I started but my cute little daughter interrupted.

"I know mommy, I know. Just because Uncle Joe gives me presents and spoils me doesn't mean that I can expect it all of the time and can grow up thinking that it's going to happen for the rest of my life." She told me sounding so grown up.

I was a little puzzled until she filled in the blanks. "I heard you and daddy talking about it yesterday."

"Cameron, what did we tell you about listen to other people especially mommy and daddy's conversations?" I asked sternly knowing that later on I won't be able to say that to her.

Refusing to look at me she looked down at her hands instead and mumbled. "Don't do it because it's wrong and not nice."

"Yes, now go wash up if you want to help me prepare dinner." I told her so she'd know that I wasn't really mad at her.

In a flash she was gone and I heard the sound of the bathroom taps being turned on.

As I put the turkey in the oven Cammie came back. "All done, so what now mommy?"

"Well do want to make the salad?" I asked

"Yes, please." She said excited as I got everything ready for her.

"Okay, now you remember now to do it, right?" I asked.

She gave me a look that Abby would be proud of. "Yes, mommy. I know how, daddy taught me."

"Alright," I said before turning my attention to the turkey that I had to cook.

Fifteen minutes later we finished. "How about we watch some TV."

A while later I woke up to the sound of an alarm and the smell of smoke.

I tried to get up but Cammie was on me. "Cammie, wake up."

She woke up and started coughing. "Mommy, what's going on?"

"The smoke alarm is on because we left the turkey in the oven for too long." I told her.  
I was about to get up when the door suddenly burst open, it was Matthew.

"Daddy!" Cammie yelled over the alarm.

"Hey, sweetie. Mommy's going to take you outside while I turn this nasty alarm off, okay." he said while looking at me.

"Okay." She said while I picked her up and went outside.

Twenty minutes later the alarm was turned off and the smoke cleared. During that time the fire department came and the neighbors checked to see what was going on. Once everything was sorted out Matthew started cooking on the barbecue and Cammie was playing in the tree while I sat on one of the chairs.  
"Where's Joe?" I asked remembering that he was supposed to have joined us.

"The agency wanted him for an assignment; I caught him as he was leaving." He told me.

I shook my head, "Of course."

"Dinner's ready." He called to Cammie as he put a steak on her plate.

"Coming!" She yelled as she made her way down the tree.

As we were about to eat Matthew raised his glass. "To an eventful Thanksgiving."  
"To an eventful thanksgiving." I said with an eye roll.

"Yeah, daddy, can we make sure that mommy never cooks the Thanksgiving turkey again?" She asked Matthew like she forgot that I was there.

He chuckled at her words and at my expression, "Yes, honey I'll make sure that your mother never cooks Thanksgiving turkey again."

"I'm just glad that nobody ended up in quarantine." He mumbled and even though I heard him I pretended that I didn't and ate my steak

* * *

Joe smirked and Abby just couldn't stop giggling.

"You know now I'm kin of glad that I wasn't thre." Joe said and if it was possible Abby giggled harder.

"Abby, I swear to god if you do not stop laughing I'll tell Joe about the trip the family took to Disney Land when you were thirteen." I said knowing that she would stop.

Sure enough she shut up as soon as I said the words.

I pretended to ponder a thought for a few seconds. "You know what I change my mind. I think that I will tell him. "

She looked at me with disbelief."What! How is that fair?"

"Life's not fair honey." I told her quoting one of our aunt's favorite quotes.

"So Joe, are you ready to hear which character Abby's afraid of." I said

"Of course." Was his response.

He just wanted me happy so I wouldn't pick on him.

_Smart man._ I thought to myself before beginning despite Abby's protests.

**AN Sorry it's taken me this long I've been sick. When I did write my latop didn't save so I lost all of my work but I got it done. I hope that you all liked this chapter. Who was Abby afraid of? Was it Snow White, Mikey Mouse, Hercules or someone else? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review, it means a lot to me.**


	6. Mickey Mouse Fun

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.**_

**Mickey Mouse Fun**

"We're almost in Disney Land, Rachel!" I exclaimed as I looked out of the window

"Yeah, this is going to be so much fun." She said sarcastically.

"Oh sweetie, it'll be fun." Dad said from the driver's seat.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes dad, of course it will be."

* * *

"It's a mouse. It's a giant mouse." I stated trying to keep calm. We had been in Disney Land for almost four hours when I saw 'it'.

"Yeah, what's your point?" She asked confused

"Doesn't that freak you out?" I said freaking out on the inside.

She laughed and I glared at her. "This isn't funny, Rachel!"

"Your right, it's not, I'm sorry." She said trying to keep a straight face.

"Rachel, I'm serious." I half whined.

"The girl can dodge knifes and beat up people twice her weight fearlessly and without breaking a sweat but when it comes to a person in a giant mouse costume she freaks out, unbelievable." She muttered with a shake of her head and I smacked her arm.

"Ouch," she cried.

I tugged at her other arm. "That's what you get. Now come on, I want to see Snow White."

"Rachel," I yelled when I found her, she had ditched me when we went to see Ariel.

She ignored me and I rolled my eyes. I went up to her and the boy that she was flirting with and plastered the most sincere smile that I could. "I am so sorry; my sister hasn't taken her medication yet and we really don't want to have to bring her back to the psychiatric ward, again. So, if you'll excuse us we must be going."  
He bolted and Rachel glared at me. If she were a cartoon, I would've been able to see the steam come out of her ears. "You are so dead, Abigail, so dead."

I smiled sweetly. "You wish,"

I turned around and that's when I ran straight into someone or rather something. We both went flying and landed in a heap on the ground. "I am so sorr-"

I was looking at the head of none other than Mickey Mouse himself. I screamed so loud and high pitched that I was sure I broke as few glasses. I shot up and ran back to the hotel as fast as I could.

* * *

"Abby, are you okay?" Rachel asked when she opened the door and I shrugged.

I brought my knees up to my chest and stared at the TV.

She handed me my cup of hot chocolate. "Abby,"

"I've had better days." I responded

She sighed, "Mom and dad should be here in a minute."

"Okay," I acknowledged quietly

She studied me, "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

I nodded, "Thanks."

"Now, hand me the remote so I can switch this boring channel." She demanded

"No, I like this channel."

"I don't know why, it's boring. Now, hasnd it over!"

"No," I told her again and everything was back to normal.

**Cammie's POV**

I was at mom's door when I heard laughter but I knocked anyway."I know mom, I'm sorry I'm late but-"

"Guess again, squirt." I heard my aunt say and I looked up only to find Mr. Solomon answered the door.

"I am so sorry, Cammie. I completely forgot about dinner." Mom apologized

When I looked around I saw aunt Abby and mom sitting down on the couch. I also saw an empty wine bottle, three wine glasses a bag of chips. "Its okay mom, it seems like you were having your own party."

Aunt Abby giggled. "We were telling stories about when we were younger."

I was intrigued. "What kind of stories?"

"You know your aunt's 22nd birthday-"

"Your mother's 18th birthday." Abby interjected.

My mom glared at her sister."Abby's secret admirer-."

"One of your mom's many cooking tales." Abby interrupted again with a smirk.

"And her abnormal fear of Mickey Mouse." Mom finished.

"Hey, I was 13 and that was not abnormal" she protested.

Aunt Abby stared at me. "Do you want to join us?"

I considered it for a second. "No thanks, as funny as I know your stories about each other I'll pass but thanks for the offer. Uh, I'll see you guys tomorrow,"

Mom gave me a toothy smile. "Goodnight Cammie,"

"Goodnight," I said then closed the door.

Before it shut completely I heard Mr Solomon protest about something. I shook my head my smiled to myself.

"These are the most highly trained and dangerous spies that I know." I muttered as I walked back to my room to tell the girls what was going on.

**Abby's POV.**

When I heard the door closing, I turned to Joe. "So Joe, we haven't shared anything about you and I think that it's time we change that, do you, Rachel?"

"Yes, what did you have in mind?" She asked playing along

"The first time that I met Joe."

"Uh Abby, I was there when we first met him." She told me confused

"No Rachel, you were there the second time that I saw him." I said with a smile that the devil would've been proud of.

"Please Abbs, I promise I'll be good." He pleaded and I cackled.

"And now the she devil returns." Rachel muttered

"Shut up or I will change my mind and make you my next victim." She stopped talking.

She looked at Joe out of sympathy but still looked amused and relieved that I hadn't picked her.

I rubbed my hands together. "Let's get started."

**AN I am so sorry for the long Hiatus; it's just that I hadn't been able to write this. Every time I did write this chapter it didn't work. I kind of put Cammie here because I was wondering if you guys wanted her or any of the other girls to share and listen to stories about them and or the adults. Let me know, thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
